


Christmas at the Curtis'

by Est_is_up



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Ending, Christmas, Gen, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, Johnnyboy if you look hard enough, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Est_is_up/pseuds/Est_is_up
Summary: "Like how it's snowing and it's dark out?" Sodapop pointed to the window, which showed hundereds of little soft icy flakes falling from the sky, which shone bright against the dark sky made by the sun setting early. "Looks like you missed your sunset Pony.""Nah, I'd rather be here with you all."Short Christmas story with an alternate ending where Pony still gets Johnnys letter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Christmas at the Curtis'

"Darry, I'll clean up the wrapping paper."

"Thanks kid. Don't know what I'd do without 'cha."

"Its nothin.' "

Christmas at the Curtis house has passed, and Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy where the only ones left. Dallas, Two-bit, and Steve had come over for an early Christmas meal, but went home (or to Bucks in Dally's case) to spend the rest of the day with family, which somehow they couldn't avoid. 

"They really made a mess huh." Johnny said, as he noted the bits of torn paper and strings of ribbon strewn everywhere. "Bet most of its Sodas fault." 

"Hey! I'm not that messy! Two-Bit started the wrapping-paper-snowball-fight, not me." 

"Yeah, yeah." Ponyboy threw one of the paper wads at Sodas head, which he almost ducked. 

"Pony, don't forget," Darry stuck his head in living room, from the kitchen where he was putting away the leftovers. "I almost killed myself tripping over a piles of your books earlier today too. You need to clean them up." 

Pony only 'hmm'ed in response, as he was busy untangling a cord from around the base of the tree, when he found a small rectangular package wrapped in newspaper. 

"To Ponyboy, From Johnny." Was written in sharpie on a corner. 

Ponyboy held it up to Johnny, with a questioning look on his face. 

"Pone, what's that?" Soda asked, as he was just lounging on the armchair watching A Christmas Story on the small TV. 

"Its a gift. From Johnny." Ponyboy turned it over and began unwrapping it. "Hey Johnnycake, how come I didn't find before?"

"I don't know man, guess I just put it too far back." 

Ponyboy carefully (not) took off the newspaper and revealed a slightly battered, softcover copy of Gone With the Wind. "This is what Two-Bit got you from the drug store while you where in the hospital, right?" 

"Yeah, I got it back awhile ago, I thought it'd make a good present. I put a letter I wrote while I was in the hospital in too. I never really told you what I ment when I said 'stay gold' so so wrote it down." 

Ponyboy opened the book, and a piece of yellow paper fell out. It was a hospital form of some sort, with words written on the back. 

"Well Pony, what's it say?" Sodapop asked. As Pony about to read it out loud, Darry came out of the kitchen to stand in the doorway, with a dish towel tucked in his belt which caused a laugh. 

"Hey! Darrys becoming an old maid!" Soda joked, which caused more laughs. 

"Cut it out Pepsicola. Hey, what's that letter say, Pone?" Darry asked.

"Well," Pony cleared his throat in preparation.

"Ponyboy, 

Remember when we watched the sunset, and you said that Robert Frost poam? I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you’re gold when you’re a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep that way, it’s a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He’ll probably think you're crazy but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows.

Your buddy,

Johnny"

As Ponyboy read the letter, Johnny blushed, in an embarrassed sort of way.

"That's a nice letter, Johnnycake. You should write a book or somethin' " 

"Shut up Soda, I'd be no good at that." 

"No way, you and Pony should write a story or somethin', like I said. Him reading all the time and all."

"Yeah," Darrys voice almost surprised Pony. "I think you two would be good at writing a story about what happened this summer. Get it out on paper. Might just help, ya know." 

"It might. Hey, lets talk about something cheerful?" Ponyboy asked as he tossed a big ball of all the wrapping/newspaper he made into a waste bin. 

"Like how it's snowing and it's dark out?" Sodapop pointed to the window, which showed hundereds of little soft icy flakes falling from the sky, which shone bright against the dark sky made by the sun setting early. "Looks like you missed your sunset Pony." 

"Nah, I'd rather be here with you all."


End file.
